


Jeremy Heere: Professional Couch Eater

by afamouscannoli



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Spelling is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli
Summary: Jeremy sucks at spelling and autocorrect does not have his back(Legit copy and paste of a conversation I had with my friend)





	Jeremy Heere: Professional Couch Eater

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all remember cake cause well I seriously can't spell and something like that kinda happened last night

**Player One:** The cupcake was goof

**Player One:** good

**You:**  What kind

**Player One:** I'm still sad about Colton Ryan

**You:** Me too 

**Player One:** Red velvet 

**You:** did it have good cake sauce?

**Player One:** very good cake sauce

**You:** Cake sauce could make or break the quality

**Player One:** I'm listening to my happy music playlist 

**Player One:** it was v good cake sauce

**You:**  I'm playing a really sad song in my head that is from the sad season finale  of Rick and Morty whoops

**You:** I want a cupcake now

**You:** Couches are so yummy 

**You:** *Cupcakes 

**Player One:** COUCHES 

**You:** I do not eat churches 

**Player One:** OH MY GOD

**You:** *Couches 

**Player One:** CHURCHES 

**You:** GOD DAMNIT

**Player One:** HAHAHAHAHA

**You:** I CANNOT SPELL APPARENTLY 

**Player One:**  YOU EAT CHURCHES AND COUCHES DAMN

**Player One:** KINKY 

**You:** I only eat couches while at church cause I'm holy like that 

**You:** Yea churches don't taste as good in LA as they do in Ohio 

**Player One:**  The more conservative the better

**You:** exactly 

**You:** I let the people inside live though 

**Player One:** Damn

**Player One:** what kinda couches?

**You:**  I prefer couches that aren't leather 

**You:** Really firm ones too 

**You:** Like the more unused the better 

**Player One:** Nice 

**You:** You ever eat a couch?

**Player One:** no I'm a normal person

**You:** Normal people don't est couches?

Player One: yea 

**You:** COUCHES WITH CAKE SAUCE ARE THE BEST THOUGH

**Player One:** You really need a therapist don't you

**Author's Note:**

> I held hands with the guy I like noice


End file.
